Pocky Shinimi
Character Design Hair Colour: Heterochromatic. Two different shades of blue. Headgear: Black with Blue Illuminations. Eye Colour: Electric Blue. Dress: Outfit similar to Yuki Miku. White, chinese style, sleeveless half-top with a blue snowflake and 冬. Translucent wrap around stomach. Blue armwarmers. White jeans skirt with blue belt and a large pocket to store pocky. Blue shorts underneath. Three blue rings around right leg. White below-the-knee boots with blue accents. Nationality: Seishinian (made-up planet she originates from). Understands Japanese, Chinese and English. History: Pocky Shinimi was originally only a minor-character to Kashi's NaNiWriMo story (2012), but later became her deviantART Mascot, then turned into Kashi's full-blown Main Character representing her, replacing Kayla Cahill and Amaya Kasumi from the position. She then later was given a voice and finally, was turned into an UTAUloid. She was originally a Macaloid (not to confuse with the MACloids), given the alias Blueberry, but later was changed to Winter, leader of Shizuloids, a series of Season-themed UTAUloids produced by Pocky-Tan. Dream: Pocky is very fond of singing, and wants to share her voice with everyone. She dreams of becoming a well-known UTAUloid. Name Usage Note from Pocky Shinimi's creator, Kashi - I used to be a weaboo-desu. So when I created Pocky, I didn't really give about haters. But when I came into the UTAU community, I started acting serious. I only joke around, acting like a weaboo-desu, but I've grown attached to Pocky's name. I always thought the Shinimi part of it would sort things out, but it's useless. When I start recording Pocky's Chinese voicebank, I ask you to use her Chinese name Xue Baofeng. Pocky Shinimi is fine, but I'd prefer people to stop hating on her name. ;w; When using Pocky Shinimi's Japanese Voicebank, or her VCV, and Appends, using the name Pocky Shinimi is mandatory. When using Pocky Shinimi's English Voicebank, using the name Pocky Shinimi and/or Xue Baofeng is mandatory. When using Pocky Shinimi's Chinese Voicebank, using the name Xue Baofeng is not necessary, but preferred. Other Information Pocky is the self-proclaimed leader of the Shizuloids, but fails to realize that Zhen Mitsune also wants to be the leader. Pocky represents Winter, whilst Zhen represents Summer; the two are polar opposites. Pocky is NOT from this millennium, people. I didn't make a mistake when it came to writing out her birthday. She really was... or is going to be... born in the year of 2996. She's a time-traveling ghost who loves to sing. 8D She has tendancies to stalk VOCAloids, especially Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko, and KAITO, respite her view on UTAUloids as being superior in a "LOID" community. Her claim is she's merely studying them from afar. Her looks take after Hatsune Miku and looks up to her. But at the same time, Miku is her self-proclaimed rival, says that "Not every girl with blue pigtails has to have a voice that high". Flag Settings Best set her flags/rendering options at Y0B0H0F-1 for best results. For a more mature voice, set flags/rendering options at g+3H10y0F-15. For Zhen Mitsune, use g10-h10-''' + '''Y0B0H0F-1. Voicebank Information "POCKY SHINIMI ACT1" Compatible with UTAU-Synth (MAC) and UTAU-PC. First official video featuring Pocky Shinimi ACT1 is Perfect Liar. Can only read Romaji. Glitched voiceback (e.g. a little 'ping' before 'RI' and 'O'.) and no OTO.INI availible. Background noise may be heard at times. Released on December 9, 2011. Voicebank can be downloaded here. "POCKY SHINIMI ACT2" Currently ONLY compatible with UTAU-Synth (MAC). First official video of Pocky Shinimi ACT2 is unknown due to the voicebank's incompatibility with the PC system/Meltdown along with Bellsloid and Yumiko Takahashi. Can read Romaji, and Hiragana. OTO.INI file availible. Released as a MAC-only UTAUloid until further notice. EDIT:// Pocky Shinimi ACT2 is now a UTAU-Synth UTAUloid only. No official release. EDIT2:// Pocky Shinimi's ACT2 is MAC and PC compatible now! Official release is I=Fantasy and Tell Your World. Originally by SeeU and Hatsune Miku respectively. PC Voicebank can be downloaded here. MAC Voicebank can be downloaded here. "POCKY SHINIMI ACT3" Currently being recorded properly. OTL "POCKY SHINIMI VCV" Currently learning how to record a VCV. OTL "POCKY SHINIMI TWILIGHT APPEND" Currently learning how to say 'a' in a twilight-y voice. OTL "POCKY SHINIMI ENGLISH" Currently tracking down an English reclist. OTL "POCKY SHINIMI CHINESE / XUE BAOFENG" Currently tracking down an English reclist. OTL Usage and Copyrights * Do not claim voice as your own. * Do not pitch voice to create another UTAUloid. * Do not use any Pocky Shinimi Art in video OTHER than her concept art. Pocky Shinimi is voiced by PockyTan/Pockyloid, her Concept Art is drawn by PockyTan/Pockyloid, the entire completion of her voicebank was done by PockyTan/Pockyloid, her main concept and design is by PockyTan/Pockyloid, her OTO.INI is made by various people, including PockyTan/Pockyloid, therefore the character Pocky Shinimi rightfully belongs to PockyTan/Pockyloid. :) Stealers of all kinds... get that through your skulls. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. DO NOT CHANGE THIS PAGE WITHOUT ONWER'S CONSENT. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:UTAUloids